


A loving Duet

by Leovwin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Relationship Study, artistic writing, battledance, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leovwin/pseuds/Leovwin
Summary: "Long ago our kind danced upon the mountains like flames, now only the embers remain."Xayah and Rakan dance together in a way only they know how.An intimate moment between the Charmer and the Rebel.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A loving Duet

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the reveal of their beautiful Elderwood skins. 
> 
> Everything you might recognise belongs to the lore of League of Legends and Riot.

There was nothing to be heard but the rustling leaves of the trees surrounding them, yet they were dancing to a music that resided only in their hearts. And when she started humming quietly, his ears twitched in pleasure while their movements flowed effortlessly like water and in perfect harmony with one another. 

His claw tipped hands held on to her slim waist securely. Nobody could take her from him, but it never hurt to be absolutely certain of this and hold onto her whenever he could. 

When he dipped her lite body down with the accent of the music, his powerful shoulders flexed under the wide, extravagant collar, while his strong arms encircled her to make sure she did not fall. 

She might have looked broken like a ragdoll the way her back arched so far over his supporting arm, her arms extended gracefully over her head and her neck delicately exposed but she was not broken. She was like a drawn bow with all the energy thrumming through her body, the magic caressing it, as he pulled her back up again -up and towards his chest until there was not a leaf that could have fit in between their bodies. 

When they were together like this their wings glowed brighter than the moon and warmer than the sun, but nothing shone brighter than the love on his face as he looked down at his mate. For love was such a weak word for the bond they shared.

He laced his fingers through hers and lifted their hands up, marvelling at how they fit so perfectly like two pieces of a whole. When they danced like this, their feet finding their own rhythm, their own patterns, it was him holding her and leading her, so she could let go and float and drift, when in life it was her giving him guidance, giving him a purpose and a perspective. She showed him the most beautiful views and the most terrifying sights. Life was precious with her - his most treasured gem.

He spun her around so that her wings spread out and caught the sweet morning air. And she was only anchored by him or she might have soared into the sky. 

But he was right there beside her when her feet finally left the ground. When the magic engulfed him and his powerful legs catapulted him in the direction of the sun, she took off with him. The aeons old rhythm of the battle dance pulsed through his veins and he circled her in a whirlwind of colour, protecting her all the way - as if she would ever falter in her steps. 

She would never. 

She had refined them and honed her skills to deadly perfection. When she pivoted once more, his eyes traced the feathered daggers readied at her bracer. He knew how lethal they could be, had seen how they could tear a human open from their belly all the way up to their throat. Because when she said they needed to die, then they died, and she was their magnificent angel of death, bringer of destruction while for them, for their own people, she was the saviour, the protector of wild magic. 

Only with her did he feel alive, like now, when every feather was alight with ancient magic and he could feel it pulsing around them. Another twirl and a dash and he dropped to the ground, his feet as sure and nimble as a cat's. He was a battle dancer waiting for his turn in the play. 

Her own magic sparked, much darker than his but wild and powerful all the same, silhouetted against the pale morning sky. Then she too descended and he stood ready to catch her, to whirl her around one last time and watch her wings spread, before their hands found their counterparts and their foreheads touched gently, their breaths mingling.

Their eyes closed as the magic receded, leaving serenity and peace in its wake where before the order of the world had been in uproar from their violent display of freedom. The silence that followed carried much more weight now after it had witnessed the beauty of their dance and the quiet settling in his heart was a rare but welcome guest there. She was his everything. His end and his beginning. And when she shared such moments with him, he cursed the stars for not having met her sooner. By now her presence and scent were so familiar, it made him feel like home, despite never having had one, and he would never let her go.

"Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more like this, I have another dance in 'Vastayan Magic'


End file.
